Reawakening
by OnceARaven
Summary: Many shadowhunters died in the war against Sebastian but now with it over there are many orphaned shadowhunter children. The Clave has decided to spread them out across the world in different institutes but little do they know there is something evil lurking in one of them. SYOC
1. Chapter 1

Jia Penhallow sighed as she looked upon the other shadowhunter. "Daniel I understand your concern but I have much more important matters to deal with." She said. Daniel frowned at her. He was tall with a mop of brown hair on the top of his head. "We have to go inspect over the Faeries to make sure they are following our agreement. Other downworlders are being reckless and we still have to deal with the bodies of the endarkened. I just don't have time to deal with children right now." She said impatiently. Daniel sighed.

"Then have someone else do it Consul." Jia stood up.

"No. The children must stay here for the time being, and aside from that why did you come to me? This would have to be approved by the Clave and then all the work that would go in to settling the children down in the different institutes. We still have to assign new leaders to some of them!" Jia said exasperated. Daniel glanced down at the shorter woman and shook his head.

"Then only put them in institutes that have very few people at them and are running right now. The ones in Seattle, Chicago, Philadelphia and New Orleans only have a few people at them. They usually call Shadowhunters from other neighboring institutes to help them if the problem is big enough. "He had a point there. Jia didn't say a word. Daniel took this as an invite to keep speaking. "We can ask the leaders in those institutes and others around the world to see if any of them will accept the children in to the institute. You can have one of us do it and then we can give the report to you and you can take it to the Clave." Jia sighed and crossed her arms.

"Daniel...

"The children would be a lot happier that way, don't you agree? They have no idea what they are doing each day and most of the time it's just sitting around. And let's face it Shadowhunter children are very restless. Surely you know how important it is for the children to have a home they can call their own after everything that has happened. You have a daughter right? Aline? Wouldn't you want her to be happy and comfortable and not grief-stricken and sad if you died?" This struck a nerve. Jia pursed her lips.

"Thank you Daniel, I understand your point." Daniel stopped talking and stared at her. "I will think it over for now and I will get back to you within the next few days. But for now, if you'll excuse me I have a meeting to report to. " Daniel nodded.

"Thank you Consul."

* * *

**So yet another SYOC *sigh* oh well. I'm going to be updating my other stories around the 5th anyway. This will be placed after the City of Heavenly Fire. There isn't to many spoilers in here but if you haven't read it or you're only starting it I suggest you be careful. Form on profile**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's the first real chapter. The final vote for the City was New Orleans...so sorry if you wanted a different city.**

**Here are the mains**

**Ryselie "Riley" Evermoore**

**Ana Bloodworth**

**Aria Eliza Ashwood**

**Nathaniel Silverhallow**

**Adam Baywright**

**Jacob Stormfell**

**Here is the supporting cast**

**Jonathan 'John' Bloodworth**

**Levi Ember**

**Jude Pyre**

**Louis Searway**

**Kathleen Searway( leader of the institute)**

**Samuel Searway ( co leader)**

* * *

Jacob sighed as he watched Kathleen and Samuel argue. Things had been extremely crazy the past few days. He had only arrived two weeks ago but since then he wasn't sure how to perceive the New Orleans Institute. The people were nice, or at least Kathleen and Samuel had been. Their son Louis was completely stuck up, rude and annoying. The other person who was there, a girl named Ana, had barely acknowledged his existence and had only said a few words to him.

" We can just put them in these rooms for now, when the others are ready we can move them." Samuel said. Kathleen gave him an impatient look.

"No they have to have their rooms prepared, most of them are orphans, they already have enough on their plates." Kathleen argued back. Samuel shook his head. It was so strange watching them fight. Neither seemed like the type who wanted to fight, or at least argue.

"Kathleen they're going to be here in fifteen minutes!" Samuel said loudly. Kathleen made an irritated noise before crossing her arms.

" May be if I was told about this sooner than we could have had them ready. I depended on you for one thing!" Kathleen turned and started to walk away. Samuel turned his head to this side and finally recognized Jacob's existence.

"Ahh! Jacob will you go get Ana and Louis for me...they need to meet our new friends too." Samuel always talked this way to Jacob. Jacob had guessed it was because he didn't really know Jacob that well and hadn't gotten used to him.

"Yeah sure." He said. Samuel smiled at him as Jacob turned. Jacob knew just wear to find both of them. Louis would either be in his room or the training room while Ana would be in the library. She was always in there whenever he went in there. Always. Making his way down the hallway Jacob turned. The New Orleans institute wasn't was big, or at least the part they used, there was a cut off part that hadn't been completed. Because of this most thing were fairly close together, including the library and the training room.

Ana would have been the easiest to convince to leave but for some reason he entered the training room first. Just as he stepped into the door way a knife flew past his face and lodged itself in the wall beside him. Jacob looked over. " I think your aim is a bit off." Louis stood off to the other side with a set of knives in his hand, grinning.

"Nah, I'm perfectly fine, in fact my aim is even better,I got it just where I wanted it." He said. He gave Jacob a bow and started to walk towards him to retrieve the knife. Jacob grabbed the knife and Louis frowned. "Just tell me what you want." Jacob grinned at him.

"Samuel wants you to come to the entrance, the newbies are coming." Louis rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I really don't care." He tried to grab the knife from Jacob's hand but he switched the knife in to his other hand.

"There might be cute girls." He tempted Louis. Louis stopped trying to take the knife from him and shook his head at him. Louis gave him a smug look.

"Stop trying to tempt me with cute girls, I'm not that stupid." Jacob hesitated, unsure of what to next. He glanced around the room and spotted a set of throwing knives, he quickly ran over to them and grabbed them. He then threw the one that Louis originally had at his feet. Louis grinned at him. "So we're doing that are we?" Jacob turned and ran forward towards the door. He heard the whizz of a knife going through the air and looked behind him. Louis had thrown a knife near his feet and was coming towards him. Jacob smirked and ran faster as he exited the training room. He heard the whizz again and looked behind to see a knife a bit away.

Quickly he took a knife and started to direct it near Louis's feet. He gasped as the knife slipped out of his hand. He stopped as Louis's eyes went wide. The knife was not going in the right direction. Louis backed up and started to cover himself, preparing to be hit but it never came. Instead a ringing, the sound of metal against metal. It was another knife that had blocked the other one. Both of them feel to the floor just as Louis and Jacob looked over to see who it was.

"Kathleen would kill you if she knew you two were doing that." Ana said, her accent still on her tongue. She had been at the institute for almost two years now but before she had been at the London Institute with her family. She pursed her lips as she waited for a response. Louis recovered quickly and grinned.

" Well good thing she isn't." He said. He walked forward so he was beside Jacob, he ruffled his hair and then walked away from them, not even bothering to pick up either one of the knives on the floor. Ana frowned and then went to pick up the knives. She put the one that was hers in her belt and handed Jacob the other one, hilt first. He nodded at her.

"Do Samuel and Kathleen want us down there yet?" She asked. Jacob nodded.

"Yeah I was just coming to get you and Louis." She nodded and pulled some of her brown hair out of her face. She walked past Jacob, not saying another word. He stared at her for a moment before following her. He didn't bother trying to keep up. He knew she wouldn't want him to. Instead he kept at his pace until she turned the corner then he ran forward.

He stopped almost instantly and almost ran in to Ana. She gave him an impatient look. He muttered an apology then looked forward. Louis was a little a head along with Kathleen,Samuel and four teens. Two boys and two girls. They seemed uncomfortable where they stood. One boy was short with a complex that hinted he was of Asian heritage, the other boy was tall with dark hair, it was strange he had a weird sort of beauty to him. The girls were almost completely different, one was short with dark hair and the other was about average height with strawberry blonde hair. They all seemed out of place.

"I would like to introduce you to the others." Kathleen said to the group of newcomers. "This is my son Louis, that is Ana Bloodworth and that is Jacob Stormfell, they will be living with you as well." Kathleen paused and glanced over at Louis,Jacob and Ana. "Louis Jacob and Ana, this is Nathaniel Silverhallow, Aria Ashwood, Adam Baywright and Ryselie Evermoore." Kathleen introduced them. Samuel put his hand on Kathleen's shoulder.

"I would actually like to go by Riley if you don't mind," said the short girl with the dark hair. Kathleen smiled and then nodded.

"Of course, do any of you prefer to be called something else?" The tall boy nodded and spoke.

"Nate." He responded simply. Kathleen nodded again. Suddenly the shorter boy gained a grin. Ana narrowed her eyes at him.

"Sexy, handsome, amazing, any of those are fine." He said. Aria, the strawberry blonde girl have him an unimpressed look. Kathleen sighed.

"Oh great another Louis." Ana remarked coldly. Louis scowled at her as she turned and started to walk away. Samuel glanced down at Kathleen.

"Ana you need to show them around." Kathleen protested. Ana pulled down the sleeve of her shirt and continued walking.

"I'm sure Jacob and Louis are capable. I have to catch up on her studies." Kathleen said nothing else, she just gained a concerned look on her face before turning back to the group.

"I hope you don't mind if Jacob and Louis show you around, you can just leave your bags here, when you're done we'll get you settled in your rooms and then we'll eat supper." Kathleen turned and Samuel followed after her, neither of them waiting for any protest from Jacob or Louis. Louis sighed and twirled one of throwing knives in his hands.

"First off we need to set some rules. It's up to you if you follow them." Louis said. Jacob glanced over at him. This was the same little speech he had given Jacob when had first come. "Number one, if you want to go out you need to tell Samuel or Kathleen first, most of the time they'll prefer if you stick to the buddy system so chances are if you're going out one of us will be going with you." Louis said. "Number two, do not go out at night, here in New Orleans we have a bad problem with vampires attack mundane sand shadow hunters, they don't always bite but they are still vampires." Jacob snorted.

"You follow that rule like it's the codex don't you Louis?" Jacob said with a grin. Louis shrugged.

"I admit that I don't follow it, but I still have to tell them." He gained a strange look on his face. "Besides mundanes have fun parties." Aria rolled her eyes playfully at them and crossed her arms. "Anyway next rule. We have a part of the institute that isn't completed, number three, do not go over there." Louis said strictly. "One time I did and my mother yelled at me for almost an hour then acted as though I almost died." Jacob had heard the story a billion times and he hadn't even been there a month. "Those are the rules. Kathleen and Samuel will have schedules for when you will be expected to train and what you need to train on probably by tonight or tomorrow. We train at least three hours a day in the training room but if your want to go train you can go anytime you wish. We eat breakfast at seven thirty , lunch at twelve and dinner at six, if you want a snack or some food you are welcomed to get it." Louis said. He paused for a moment. "I think that's it." He glanced over at Jacob.

"Yeah that's it." Jacob replied. Louis suddenly lit up.

"We did forget something. If you are out and not with Samuel and Kathleen try to avoid the French quarter,It's over run by warlocks and vampires. If you do happen to get there you can depend on two warlocks, Levi Ember and Jude Pyre, they'll probably be by here in the next few days to meet you all and give us an update on the downworld." Jacob remembered hearing about them but he had never met them. " Good now we'll show you around, places like the training room and library are open all day and night though Kathleen and Samuel prefer you to be in bed by eleven." Louis walked forward and the group followed him. Jacob waited until the last one,the girl named Riley got in front of him and followed. Jacob paid no attention to Louis babbling on. After a few moments he jumped as Riley touched his arm.

"Thank you for this." She said. Jacob stared wide eyed at her.

"Umm...you're welcome?" He responded. Riley smiled.

"I mean for letting us come here and being so nice to us so far, it means a lot." She said. Jacob nodded and she smiled before making her way to the top of the group.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Jacob and Louis had shown the group around they took them to the dining room where Kathleen, Ana, and Samuel were discussing quietly. Kathleen looked up with a smile on her face when she saw them. "Oh Hello, I hope Louis and Jacob explained everything they needed to," she said. The group nodded reluctantly and placed themselves in chair. Nate sat beside Ana and Louis sat beside him. On the other side Jacob sat beside Samuel and Riley placed herself beside him. Leaving Adam and Aria standing awkwardly. Finally Aria decided to sit at the end of the table and Adam sat beside Louis.

Kathleen clapped her hands together. "Okay well, let's eat and then we can give you your rooms." Kathleen stood up and looked over at Ana who had a book in her hands. "Ana will you help me?" Ana looked up with a slightly annoyed look. She closed her book before standing up.

"Of course." She said in her cool english accent. She walked over to Kathleen and the two of them exited the room. Samuel smiled at them.

"Well do you guys want to sit here in awkward silence or do you want to talk?" He asked. Louis shot his father a disappointed look.

"You want to start the conversation by saying that?" Louis asked. He sat back and put his feet up on the table. Nate gave him a disapproving look but Louis didn't seem to care. Louis crossed his arms.

"Well what do you want to say?" Samuel argued back as though he was a child. Louis rolled his eyes.

"Well the majority of their family has been killed in the war, so what do you expect?" Louis said bluntly. Jacob sighed and shook his head.

"Well you seem like you're a pleasant person." Riley said. Louis frowned at her. He watched her for a moment. She challenged this easily.

"I think I'm going to like you." He finally said. Adam snorted and Louis looked over at him. "You on the other hand, I don't think I'll like." Adam rolled his eyes.

"Because I've made it my sole duty in life to have you like me." Adam retorted. Jacob smirked at this comment. Louis glanced over at him and raised an eyebrow just as Ana and Kathleen came back through the door. Kathleen was pushing a cart with food on it while Ana had plates and a piece of paper in her hand. Ana walked forward and quickly placed the plates on the table until she got to her own. She then took the paper in her hand and slipped it inside the book on the table.

"Okay, we have chicken, some sandwiches, tomato soup and some other things. I wasn't sure what you all liked so we prepared a random amount of things." Kathleen said as she put the stuff on the table. Aria smiled.

"It all looks very delicious Kathleen." Aria commented with her Russian accent. Kathleen beamed at her.

"Thank you Aria." Kathleen sat down and then the others started to put food on their plates. Louis took the food greedily and already began to stuff his face. Aria frowned at him. "Louis! Manners!" Louis shrugged at his mother and Kathleen sighed. "Anyway...if you like this, you will all love what I have prepared for dessert, we have a chocolate cake!" Kathleen said in excitement. Samuel smiled at his wife.

"That sound great dear," he said. Kathleen gave him a nod. Adam sighed.

"You know it surprises me, some people are actually allergic to chocolate." He stated lightly before putting part of a sandwich is his mouth.

"Well it's mostly based on the ingredients such as nuts, milk, and soy. If they are allergic to those things it can give them an allergic reaction that can vary from headaches to rashes to gastrointestinal symptoms." Ana stated. Nate raised an eyebrow at her and Louis sat back in his seat.

"Get used to it guys, Ana loves to talk about random facts." Ana shot Louis a glare and then turned away from him. Louis grinned.

"You're a bit arrogant aren't you?" Aria said. Louis watched her for a moment and Jacob laughed.

"You have no idea." He said. Riley grinned as Adam gained a smug grin on his face. Nate was the only one not to react. He seemed to be more laid back and quiet than the others, or at least that's how some of them noticed.m

"I guess it will be a competition between Adam and Louis from now on." Riley commented. Adam and Louis both shot her a glare. Riley simply picked up her glass and took a sip of water.

Kathleen smiled softly. She had expected all of them to be quiet and reserved, unwilling to speak almost like Ana was when she had first come to the institute. But they were all fairly cheerful. Sure Aria had spoken much and Nate hadn't really spoke at all but so far it seemed okay.

Suddenly Kathleen jumped as a ring went through room. The others looked at Kathleen and Samuel. "We weren't expecting anyone today were we?" Samuel asked. Kathleen shook her head and stood up. Samuel copied her movement. "We'll be right back." The two of them walked across the door and left. Ana tensed up. Louis noticed again.

"Oh for angels sake is it your brother again, we really don't want you brooding around here for another week." Ana pursed her lips.

"Shut up Louis." Ana said. She placed down her fork and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

Kathleen and Samuel came through the door. "Well it seems there has been a skirmish between a vampire and a werewolf downtown, we have to go...um...Louis come with us. You all can stay. Ana, Jacob the plans for where their rooms are is in my desk in the study, once you're done with dinner show them where to go please. Also you can have so,e of the cake if you want, if not we'll just eat tomorrow with lunch." Ana and Jacob nodded. Louis sighed.

"Honestly you can't let Ana go?" Louis said. The three of them headed towards the door way and opened the door again.

"Ana isn't going to be involved with a werewolf." Samuel said in a whisper,or at least his version of a whisper. Ana tensed up as the others looked at her and she looked down at her hands. She began to play with the family ring around her pale finger. The door closed shut.

"So should we go exploring that part that you said was off limits?" Adam asked casually.

"No!" Ana and Jacob said at the same time. The glanced at each other. Jacob cleared his throat. "We mean, it isn't safe, last time Louis was there he broke both of his legs and almost broke his wrist." Adam looked unimpressed.

"That isn't going to convince him. How about this? If you go in there we will know and we will tell Kathleen and Samuel. Then you'll be on dishes,loo, and any kind of cleaning duty for weeks." Ana said, her accent slipping up a bit more. Adam gave an irritated look.

"Well what about you guys? Aren't you curious?" Adam asked. Nate shrugged.

"They said not to so I do not intend to." Nate said. Adam rolled his eyes. Aria shifted in her seat.

"It does sound interesting but honestly I don't think tonight would be the best, I'm tired and I want to get to bed." Riley nodded along with this and Adam huffed. Ana stood up.

"Good, help us get this stuff in the kitchen and we'll show you to your rooms."

Riley couldn't help but be satisfied. Everyone seemed fairly nice, even Louis and Ana despite their slight attitudes. She was sure that she would be happy enough there.

Once everyone had gotten the food and plates in to the kitchen Ana told them that she and Jacob would go back to clean it up. She had also said that they needed to expect shifts, two people each night were assigned to cleaning up dinner and washing the dishes. Jacob then went and got the room plan and had led them out of the kitchen and in to the hallway. They had then gotten their things before heading where they needed to go.

"It seems like your rooms are near ours, Kathleen and Samuel's room is a bit away so if have trouble it's probably best to get one of us since you won't know where their room is, or at least for now." Jacob said. They walked down the hallway in silence and turned a corner before stopping. Riley made note of this so she wouldn't get lost. "Here we are." It was a fairly long hallway of just one doored rooms as far as Riley could tell. "Also chances are if we're not in our rooms we'll be in other places. Ana spends most of her time in the library however if she's not there she'll be in the training room. As for Louis and I we are usually in the kitchen or training room." Jacob said.

Ana took the paper from his hands and turned it over. "Adam you're right here, first door on the left." Ana said pointing to a door. "Nate you're beside him." She added." Jacob is two doors down from you and then Louis at the end." Ana stated. "Um...Riley you are right here, first door on the right. Then skip two doors and it's Aria and then me." Ana added. Riley nodded. The others made their ways to their rooms and Riley slipped past Ana and Jacob.

"This arrangement might change. Oh and we'll be in the kitchen if you need anything." Jacob said. He turned and started to walk away, Ana followed him. Riley turned her head to door and slowly opened the door.

The room wasn't anything fancy but it was decent enough. Her bed was on the left in the middle of the room against the wall. Actors from it was a dresser and a door leading to a closet. She also had a window that was parallel to the door. Riley sighed and walked over to the bed. She placed her bag done and laid down.

This was her room now. Not like the one in Paris, but then again she hadn't been there that long either. Her father decided she had spent enough time with her god parents and wanted to move her to a big city that had plenty of things for her to do. Sure Paris was big but ...well Riley didn't understand her father all that much. She guessed that in a few weeks she would be back with her god parents again.

She was worried at first,to come to the New Orleans institute, mostly because most of the kids that were coming as well had dead parents or family that could no longer take care of them. Riley sighed and sat up. "I suppose I better unpack." She said to herself. She stretched out her arms and stood up before turning to her bag and opening it.

* * *

**Wow that was a long chapter for me. Anyway...next chapter the warlock Jude and Levi will come in.**


End file.
